mob_psycho_100fandomcom-20200223-history
Ritsu Kageyama
|birthday = 2nd July |bloodtype = B |Chinese zodiac = Rabbit |zodiac = Cancer |height = 159.4cm |weight = 45.0kg |esper = Yes |first = Chapter 10 |affiliation = Awakening Lab (former) |school = Salt Middle School |spec = Telekinesis }}Ritsu Kageyama (影山律, Kageyama Ritsu) is a first-year student at Salt Middle School and the younger brother of the main protagonist, Mob. Appearance Ritsu has black hair that is slightly longer than Mob's and appears slightly dishevelled. His school uniform is a black gakuran with light buttons. His eyes are much more expressive than his brother's. Personality Ritsu is very clever and serves on the student council. He excels in academics and everything else he tries, but none of that matters to him as much as psychic power. Before he awoke his own psychic powers, he longed for the Esper abilities his brother has always had and was frustrated by his own inability to do things like bend spoons. He may have a habit of carrying spoons around with him, for bending purposes. He is a perfectionist with a not-so-hidden dark side. Unlike Mob, he is was okay to use psychic violence against people when necessary. His brother is more important to him than anyone or anything else. He is apparently serious but can be quite jumpy at times. History Ritsu went to the Awakening Lab after Mitsuura mistook him for Mob. He was relieved to find that the teen espers there did not have very impressive psychic abilities. Ritsu took part in Kamuro's Big Cleanup plan, performing such immoral deeds as planting evidence and blatantly pretending to find the evidence he planted. Onigawara was one of those most brutally victimized. His guilt accumulated to overwhelming levels and led directly to his psychic awakening. He encountered Dimple when the latter was loitering in front of the Kageyama residence. After some convincing, Ritsu let Dimple possess him, but Dimple was too weak to fully take control. With the help of Dimple's fine-tuning, Ritsu was able to control his new psychic power. He used it to bend a ton of spoons, beat up a ton of delinquents, and impress everyone at the Awakening Lab. Ritsu met Teru and was more intimidated by the latter's tall wig than by his psychic power, even though Teru would have won a fight between them. Later, when Ritsu was beating up some delinquents, Teru brought Mob over to stop him. Ritsu said terrible things to Mob, and Mob forgave him. Koyama appeared, tried to kidnap Ritsu, got severely injured by Mob, and successfully kidnapped Ritsu. Ritsu and the Awakening Lab kids escaped from their cell at the 7th branch of Claw. They were in the middle of escaping the facility when they encountered Shou. Ritsu told the others to go on without him. They went on without him, and Ritsu immediately got his ass kicked. Mob soon found him unconscious, and both of them ended up being held captive in a room that nullified psychic powers. During the rest of the night's events, all Ritsu did was make observations and take a kidney punch from Muraki. Ritsu and Kamuro later apologized to Onigawara and the other victims of the Big Cleanup. Ritsu noticed Mob was training hard for the school marathon, so he did some of his brother's assigned chores. Ritsu ended up placing 9th in the marathon. That night, Shou appeared at his front door, convinced Ritsu and his parents to leave, and proceeded to set their house on fire. When Claw set their world domination plan in motion, Ritsu accompanied Shou on his mission to take down his father. Powers & Abilities Telekinesis. Quotes * Catchphrase: "In order to grow up" * "Care to enlighten me?" * "That's so low..." * "This game will keep running because I am letting it run." * "Make me approach my brother's level. Can you do that?" * "Dimple... you're really annoying. Say... If I can gain control of this power... can I get rid of you too?" * "I do not accept losing to anyone besides my big brother." * "Because I'm sick of myself. I just wanted to... feel the 'foolishness' of myself. And to create a new self. Me, as a fool." Notes & Trivia * Ritsu's hobby is writing in his diary. * His favourite foods are tofu and boiled pork and his least favourite food is pork feet. * Apparently he barely listens to music but his favourite movie genre is human dramas. References Category:Characters Category:Esper Category:Human Category:Males